


Indecisive

by Forsaken Xenon (xx_Katastrophe)



Series: Miraculous Prompt Fulfullment [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Mentioned Ladybug and Chat Noir, Mentioned Majestia, Mentioned Uncanny Valley, Multi, Original Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur Child(ren)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_Katastrophe/pseuds/Forsaken%20Xenon
Summary: Gabriel and Nathalie's almost two year old can't decide on what she wants to be for Halloween.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Miraculous Prompt Fulfullment [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071488
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	Indecisive

“Alright my dear, what do you want to be for Halloween this year?” Gabriel asked, as he got down on his daughter’s level. The young girl, about 22 months old, blinked back at him as she thought for a second. 

“Princess!” She replied. 

“Okay, but which one?” 

“No… Chantie wanna be unicorn.” 

Gabriel sighed. “So now Chantal wants to be a unicorn? Okay, well, I’ve never made a unicorn costume before…” 

Chantal looks around, and then sees Nathalie at her desk. “No, Mama! I wanna be Mama.” 

“What? Why me?” Nathalie asked, as Gabriel gave an exasperated sigh. 

“Mama is scary without her mama juice…” She replied. Gabriel started laughing hysterically, as Nathalie’s face deadpanned. 

“Thanks…” She grumbled under her breath.

“I,” He stifled a laugh, “I could probably manage that…” Nathalie shot him a glare as she continued to work on her computer. He composed himself fully. “But are you sure you don’t want to be something else? Like a fairy, a vampire, or a ghost or something?” 

It was a question he shouldn’t have asked a very indecisive almost-2 year old… because now she was rethinking again. She looked around, and then up at her dad, and then Adrien entered the atelier unannounced. He had just come home from school. “Hi everyone.” He greeted them, with a small smile. Chantal smiled and ran over to Adrien and hugged his legs.

“Ah, good afternoon, Adrien… I’m asking your sister what she wants to be for Halloween. So far, she wants to be a princess, a unicorn, and Nathalie.” 

“Fairy Vampire Ghost!” She exclaimed. 

“Oh come on, ma poupette, you can’t be serious…” Gabriel mumbled. “Adrien, what do you want to be for Halloween?” 

Adrien had to think for a moment. “Hmm… you know what Dad, I think I want to be Hawk Moth. I can pretend to turn all my friends into supervillains and scare them.” He joked, “And Chantie can be my Mayura.” The kids started to giggle, though Gabriel and Nathalie exchanged nervous looks. 

“How about something… less evil?” Gabriel asked with hesitance. 

As much as he wanted to be Chat Noir, it would be far too obvious. “Okay, okay… hmm… Oh, how about DoorMan! You know, New York?” 

Gabriel and Nathalie exchanged looks, he finally replied with, “I can manage that. Now your sister needs to pick… maybe you can help her.” 

“Well Chantie… maybe you can pick a costume! How about Majestia, or Uncanny Valley? What about Ladybug or Chat Noir?” Adrien asked. He sent his sister deep into thought again. She loved all of those people but she can only pick one. Long gone were the ideas of her being a unicorn, princess or Nathalie for Halloween. She perked up, and finally had an answer. 

“Majestia. I wanna be Majestia!” 

Gabriel smiled a bit, but paused. “Are you sure, my dear?” 

She nodded. “Yes, Papa.” 

“100% positive? Not going to cry that you wanted to be something else?” 

She nodded. “Mhm. I wanna be Majestia.” 

“Alright, then Majestia it is. Adrien, go and get started on your homework.” 

Adrien nodded. “I’ll take Chantal with me too- so you can do your work, Father.” He says, as he turns around. As they exit, she’s giggling. Gabriel smiled fondly at them, as he looks at Nathalie. 

“You better get started if you want those costumes done before Halloween.” 

“I’m starting on them right now… before she can change her mind again.” 

They both laughed, as he started to draft patterns for the costumes.


End file.
